My Sacrifice
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: This is a good, fic, I can't put a summery to it. But, it includes Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon moore, Shane Helms, and Lita!


Title: My Sacrifice  
  
Author: AmaroqWolf  
  
Synopsis: After seeing the News on WWE I got really Pissy, I can't tap into my usual Writing Reserves to write a Good Memorial Fic. So, I'm just gonna write a Fic. And see what comes of it.  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated To Jeff Hardy. Damn Vince McMahon.  
  
Disclaimer: (Gives the One finger salute) I OWN NOTHING YOU FUCKING BASTERED!  
  
Rating high up there for my Language.  
  
The movement was sudden it just happened he had no chance to avoid it. He was in mid-leap, just completed the guns and was just lifting off to do the Swanton bomb, when Bubba struck his legs from behind. It screwed up his general arch and he missed D-Von Completely Smashing headfirst into the mat. His head snapped back the back of his head nearly touching his shoulders. He heard as well as felt the sickening crunch. He rolled away and slowly stood up feeling dizzy and in pain. His arm was going numb on his right side and he was finding it difficult to breathe. He looked towards Earl Hebner and attempted to shake his head. To tell earl to ring the damn bell but his head wouldn't move. D-Von struck from behind slamming him into the corner of the ring. His head slammed backwards snapping painfully. He closed his eyes and then opened them.  
  
"Finnish the Damn match," He gasped out.  
  
D-Von looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm hurt finish the Fucking MATCH!" He nearly screamed.  
  
D-Von got the Idea and yanked him away from the ropes flung him across the ring and did the worst thing possible at that point. He clotheslined him.  
  
Jeff Hardy went down and went down like a sack of potatoes. He didn't move twitch nothing his eyes were shut and his breathing shallow as D-Von quickly covered him.  
  
"1"  
  
Jeff knew this was the end..  
  
"2"  
  
He would probably never have another Match again.  
  
"3"  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted away floating away from the pain and suffering.  
  
D-Von sprang to his feet as soon as Earl Said three not even hearing his music. He had felt the Limpness of the younger Hardy as soon as he had hit him. Jeff was out cold and to the look of him was barley breathing. D-Von cursed and stalked over to Hebner and grabbed him.  
  
"Get some fucking Medics down here NOW!" He nearly yelled at the poor confused man.  
  
"What?" Hebner asked.  
  
" I SAID GET SOME GOD DAMN MEDICS DOWN HERE NOW!" D-Von Screamed at the Ref.  
  
He froze he could hear the Audience screaming its approval at something. His stomach dropped as he turned just in time to see Bubba put the Unconscious Jeff threw a table. D-Von just stared in Horror Jeff wasn't moving, he got slowly closer and horror filled his mind as he saw he wasn't breathing. He sprang over the ropes and dropped down next to him.  
  
"Shit, Bubba couldn't you see he was hurt!" He nearly screamed at his partner.  
  
Bubba blinked and looked at the motionless Jeff and he paled drastically. "Oh shit."  
  
By this time the medics were there and they started working on Jeff. In minutes they had him breathing again, and even his eyes were open. He looked deathly pale and D-Von had a VERY bad feeling about the outcome of this match. A Very bad feeling indeed.  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin.feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
Four years.Jeff turned off the VCR and closed his eyes. It had been four long years sense that damn Match. Sure the Fans had sent Sympathy cards to him at first. But, slowly they had trickled off into nothing at all. The Fans were beginning to forget Jeff Hardy. No, not forget because he still saw the signs in the audience proclaiming that The ORIGINAL Team eXtreme still Rocked. But, once he had vanished from the scene unable to take an Active part in the wrestling world anymore. Vince had come up with a New Team eXtreme. This one consisted of Matt and Lita, Followed up with Shannon cause you know he was such a Loyal little M'fer, and of course the Hurricane.  
  
They all came over to his place on there days off. Spending time with him trying to make him feel better but four years was a long time to be off work. Not able to do anything. He sighed and got up off the couch. Four years was a VERY long time.  
  
He didn't blame the Dudleys for his injury one bit. Well, maybe he had a bit in the beginning but he had slowly grown to understand that there was nothing he could do. It had been a Simple Twist of Fate that had led to him being put on the bench for four years. With 6 surgery's to his neck and one to his back. The doctor kept telling him maybe one day he could climb in that ring again. But, he knew the chances were just as slim as his chances of living threw that accident had been. A Million to one.  
  
Oddly enough Vince called him once a week after each of his doctors appointment to see what the doctor had said, Each week it was the same.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy you can't go back just yet."  
  
When was always the question that ran through Jeff's head after every appointment? When can I go back? When can I see all my friends, hear the fans scream my name. When God Damn it can I be ME AGAIN?  
  
He sighed and picked up his keys off the counter. He had yet another doctor's appointment and he knew that as soon as he got home. First Vince would call then Matt and maybe then even his dad. On a rare occasion Shannon or Shane would call but that was it. He sighed and reached for his jacket and slipped outside climbing into the truck. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
He was pale had been sense the accident, when you spend a year and a half in a thing that keeps your head from moving at all that was expected. His hair was washed out dirty blonde, no color or life left in it. He put the key in the ignition and started the truck. The sounds of soft classical came out. God four years ago he would have turned that shit off but now, it soothed the younger Hardy a great deal.  
  
He drove in silence another reminder of what had changed in four years. He used to Blast his rock and Roll or whatever it was he was listening to. Sometimes even his own shit and sing along with the windows down. He got some stares but, not anymore. He didn't wanna draw attention to himself anymore.  
  
He felt at times like a broken old man, like he was fading away. He missed the lights because well they made him feel special and everyone cheering for him and Matt and Amy. He missed it so much. He pulled into the doctor's office and turned off the truck. He almost turned it back on and drove away. He couldn't bear to listen to someone telling him he couldn't do what he loved anymore. Never to feel the wind in his hair as he flew through the air. Never to hear the wild cheers as he executed a perfect Swanton off the top rope.  
  
He walked into the doctor's office and saw Lucy Moore sitting behind the counter. She was Shannon's little sister who had always tried to tag along with him and Shannon when they were younger. But, she had moved out of her Tom Boy Stage as was doing great on her own now.  
  
"How, ya doing Lucy?" He asked her smiling.  
  
The Brunette smiled at Jeff. "Oh, I'm doing great Ron is wonderful and little Jacob is doing wonderful."  
  
Jeff had been at that wedding what had that been 2 years ago. That had been the first time he had gone out in public willingly after the accident. He had promised to give Lucy away at her wedding after her and Shannon's Dad had died in the car accident. He had meant to keep it and he had.  
  
"That's good to hear." Jeff said smiling at her. "I'm glad your Happy." He winked.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Dr. Ramón will see you in a minute."  
  
Jeff nodded and sighed and turned to go sit in the chairs. He knew the drill of what he would have to do. Bend over touch that, reach here twist this squeeze this. I'm sorry Mr. Hardy you still can't go.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" Dr. Ramón said from the doorway. "I'll see you now."  
  
Jeff stood up and followed him into the Office ready for yet another major let down just like always. He had known that night he would never wrestle again, never step through the ropes again, and never do anything remotely fun again.  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Matt was sitting back stage with the rest of his teammates waiting for their Match. Every night before they went out they said a short pray to protect themselves. Ever sense Jeff's accident four years ago it had been this way every night. Him, Amy, Shannon and Shane all sitting there in a circle saying there own pray of protection.  
  
Shannon as always was the first to finish he always seemed to know exactly what to say to god. He never had any embarrassing moments when he was sitting there. The others didn't know exactly what to say to God, to ask him to protect them when they were going out their risking life and limb. Shane finished second and pulled his mask over his eyes. To hide the tears. They all new Shane never asked for himself. He always sent a silent Pray out for Jeff's well being and eventual Recovery and return to the ring.  
  
Amy was third she would stand up and just go brush her hair. Matt always finished last because he prayed for the safety for all his friends, for Jeff, for everyone who went out and risked their necks for this life. Matt could still remember that night four years ago. When his cell phone had rang in his bag.  
  
~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt?" Came Amy's frightened voice over the phone.  
  
"What is it?" He said a ball forming in his stomach as he listened to Amy describe what had happened. "Oh, Shit, I'll be there as soon as I can be."  
  
He hung up the phone and ran, he must of spaced out at points he didn't even know how he had gotten to the Hospitable with out killing himself. But he had he raced through the hospitable barley hearing what any doctors said. He slid to a stop at the sight of Amy, Shannon and Shane standing there looking scared and lost. The four of them came together and hugged tightly.  
  
"Is he?" Matt had to ask.  
  
Amy shook her head. "No, he's in surgery." She whispered tears making her mascara run.  
  
They had sat in silence for hours not getting any information from anyone. Shannon had fallen asleep crying himself to that point. Matt felt bad for him and hadn't been pissed. Shannon had been threw a lot of this in his life, an older brother when he was five, his father when he was 15, and now..Jeff. But, Jeff wasn't going to die Jeff was Strong, Jeff was.was.Jeff.  
  
The doctor had come almost 4 hours after Matt had gotten the call he looked grim and tired but there was something in his eyes. A glimmer of hope.  
  
"How is he?" Matt finally managed to ask.  
  
"He's out of surgery it went well we were able to stop the hemorrhaging." The Doctor said softly. "But, I'll be very surprised if he ever walks again."  
  
Matt nodded taking the Doctors words at face value. The Doctor didn't know Jeff; Jeff wouldn't let something like a broken Neck get him down.  
  
"Can we see him?" Came Shannon's timid question.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, can we?" He asked.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "I suppose it's alright, he's still sleeping so only one at a time." He nodded and pointed to a door.  
  
After a short discussion it was decided Matt would go first. He stepped into the room his heart in his throat as he looked at his baby brother. His head was swaddled in the white Bandages and a Huge metal contraption was wrapped around his head and shoulders holding his head still should he wake up.  
  
~ ~  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
"Lets go Guys!" He said standing up and smacking his hands together. That memory was too painful.  
  
Amy turned from the Mirror and gazed at him and sent a weak smile, Shane pushed his hair back and smiled to. Shannon just remained silent. They knew that this version of Team eXtream may be great but with out Jeff it just wasn't eXtream enough. They all knew that Jeff was what had made it eXtream.  
  
The four of them made their way to the gorilla position. Tonight's Match was just Shane and Shannon against the Dudleys. But, Amy and Matt would go out to lend support and sneak attacks outside the ring.  
  
There Music hit, it was an odd mix of the old Team eXtream Music and some new Shit Vince had insisted the crowd would like. The crowd reacted roaring their approval at the four as they made there down the ramp to the ring.  
  
Amy Slid in under the ropes while Shane and Shannon took the Two corners. Matt just remained outside the ring. He rarely if ever wrestled, and when he did it was always Main event Matches. He missed the good old days with TLC matches and all. He missed them dearly. But, with out Jeff they weren't the same. True only 2 months after Jeff's accident they had attempted to do one. But it had been Him and Shannon, vs. The Dudleys, Vs. The Gurraros. To say the Match was a Mistake was wrong. It was horrendous; Eddie and Chavo had no Idea what they were doing. They had fucked up so many times Matt had wanted to smack them silly. He sighed and shook his head to concentrate on the match. He was the Matriarch of Team eXtream after all.  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
Jeff hung up his phone grinning this was great. He looked around the house his blood was pumping he needed to do something to let off some excess energy. The fact that he couldn't call Matt and tell him was one thing. But, that he would be making his way back soon. In two weeks at Mania, this was gonna be great. He almost reached for the phone to tell Matt but stopped himself. He had promised Vince he wouldn't tell.  
  
He grabbed the keys to the truck and turned it on. The classical music that came out put a pause to his excitement. He frowned and then yanked open the glove box. He dug through it till he found a tape. He jammed it in and welcome to the Jungle, By Guns and roses blared out loudly. Jeff head banged for a minute grinning he put the truck into gear and backed out. He roared down the highway windows down and singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
He pulled to a stop in four pines and went into the Drug store. He grabbed two boxes of shock factor and put them on the counter. The woman behind the counter was elderly she just smiled indulgently at Jeff's purchase and rang it up. Jeff took his bag and headed out to the truck. He was about to drive off when he realized he was gonna need some more supplies. He hopped out of the truck and went back into the drug store and purchased a pair of Black Nylons and black Nail Polish. God, was he hyped up.he couldn't wait.he couldn't wait to be there again.  
  
THIS WAS GREAT!  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
Matt was loosing his Mania match, he just knew it. Sure Vince had said there would be a surprise run in. But, It wouldn't be Amy cause she was home in Florida nursing a bruised knee. Shannon and Shane had tag Team matches tonight, and had been banned from ringside. So, who the hell was gonna save him? He ducked a clothesline from Brock and spun to kick him but Brock grabbed his foot and flipped him to the mat. Matt groaned in pain and slowly climbed to his feet with the help of Brocks hand pulling his hair.  
  
The crowd was cheering him on, if he won this match he would hold the title. He wasn't going to give up that easy. Brock whipped him up into the air for the F-5 and Matt knew it was over. It had been a good match though that was a plus. He could hear the audience screaming its approval. A Flash of Black went past and Brock went down holding his knee. The person was dressed completely in black even sporting a ski mask to hide his face. He leapt to the top rope in one practiced move and did the guns. The audience loved it. Matt Climbed to his feet wondering where the hell the Ref was just as the Stranger leapt from the ropes and did a Swanton into Brock.  
  
The Stranger sprang from the ring and stood at the side watching. He then grabbed the Ref and tossed him back into the ring. Matt wasn't one to pass up an opportunity covered Brock.  
  
"1"  
  
Who the hell was that masked man?  
  
"2"  
  
Why dose he seem so Familiar?  
  
"3"  
  
Holy, Shit I'm the Champion!  
  
He jumped to his feet and hopped around celebrating with the crowd. He sensed someone standing behind him and turned expecting to see an Irate Brock. But, instead it was the Man wearing the mask. They stood there facing each other in silence for several minutes. Then the man grinned and reached up and pulled the Mask from his face. Revealing his identity.  
  
The Audience went mad leaping to there feet.  
  
The Green and Yellow hair fell in the mans face but there was no mistaking who he was right then.  
  
"JEFF?" Matt nearly screamed.  
  
Jeff wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I'm back!" He turned for the ropes and grinned. "Shall we? For old times sake?" He hopped up and Matt followed suit.  
  
And to the roaring approval of all the fans. They shot off the Hardy Guns and instead of Matt's Music, or the Team eXtream Music, the OLD Hardy Music blared out over the system.  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
A/N: well, there ya have it.My Tribute to Jeff Hardy. I don't think I'm done who knows will see. Actually I'll see if I continue with what I get from reviews. So R&R please. CFN~ Amaroqwolf. 


End file.
